The present disclosure relates to a display device and a display method for displaying an image, and an electronic device including such a display device.
Display devices of various kinds, such as liquid crystal display devices, plasma display devices, organic EL display devices, and the like, have recently been developed from viewpoints of image quality, power consumption, and the like, and are applied to various electronic devices including not only stationary type display devices but also portable telephones, portable type information terminals, and the like according to the characteristics of these display devices.
A display device generally displays an image by performing line-sequential scanning. Specifically, in a liquid crystal display device, for example, a scanning line driving circuit (gate driver) first selects one row (one horizontal line) of pixels arranged in the form of a matrix as an object of display driving. A signal line driving circuit (source driver) then supplies a pixel signal to the selected pixels. The pixel signal is thereby written to the pixels of the selected horizontal line. The display device displays an image by performing such a pixel signal writing operation while performing sequential scanning over an entire display surface.
Various techniques have been proposed for such display devices. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-140512, for example, discloses a liquid crystal display device in which a contrivance is applied to a gate driver.